


Perché mi andava

by akalover



Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Feelings, M/M, One Shot, fab's pov, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalover/pseuds/akalover
Summary: I got the inspiration to write this when I read call me by your name. The sentence perché mi andava came past when I was reading the book and suddenly this idea popped into my head. So this is the result. It’s a short one-shot from Fabrizio’s pov. I know, it's not my best work and I kinda feel like it's not good enough to post, I'm very very anxious, so why am I doing this? Idk. Still tho, I hope you'll like it and if you did, please leave a comment and kudos!





	Perché mi andava

**_Perché mi andava_ ** _Because I felt like it._

He answered when he took a three hour long nap at midday. Not only his body was tired, also his mind. Tired of the recent concerts, signing sessions and travelling. A lot to take in, but only little time to process it all. Besides that, the thoughts that were trapped in his mind, have no place to go to, to rest or take a pause. Eventually it took a toll on his body which resulted in tiredness, the need to rest for longer then just the usual night-time routine. To just close your eyes for a while and nod off during the day, to regain some energy for later.

**_Perché mi andava_ ** _Because I felt like it_

He replied when he got back after a two-hour long walk. It was the only way to clear his head right now. That and perform on stage. But since there are no concerts planned in the next days, it's the only thing that will give him some peace of mind. His brain is making over hours these days. Full of worries, anxiety and feelings he can’t describe. He can’t even remember the last time he felt this way, this feeling is so different than any other feeling he has experienced. It’s a mixture of excitement, confusion, astonishment, giddiness and so much more that there are no words to describe it.

**_Perché mi andava_ ** _Because I felt like it_

He answered when he cancelled an interview to spend some time with his friend. It's been a while since they last saw each other, and the other man was disappointed to hear that they couldn’t meet because of this interview. He couldn’t throw away this chance to meet up, god knows how long it could take to see each other again if he didn’t cancel this. He just called in sick, told his manager about this terrible headache and agonizing pain in his stomach whenever he moved. And in the end it was really worth it. Their time together felt like it always does, ever since the beginning. Safe, warm and joyful. If only the voice in his head could shut up for once and just let him enjoy the moment. 

**_Perché mi andava_ ** _Because I felt like it_

He said when the curly-haired man pulled out from the brief moment their lips touched for the first time and asked why he did it. Instantly he was scared for the other mans reaction, regretting his spontaneous, not thought-through action. Though he couldn't hold himself back anyways, it was bound to happen. If not now, it would have soon. All he could think about was how it would feel when their lips touch. His gut feeling told him it would be like a fairy-tale. Birds chirping around, sun shining brightly and a rainbow appears out of nowhere. Unfortunately that didn’t happen, in fact, it started to rain. But nonetheless, that brief moment felt like heaven, just like he thought it would. Ermal smiled as brightly as his fairy-tale dream, if not brighter. ‘’I wouldn’t mind if you felt like it again.’’ The other man hinted to share another kiss. Many more came after that.

**_Perché mi andava_ ** _Because I felt like it_

He grinned when that same curly haired man was gobsmacked to see the Roman at his door at 10 at night. ‘’What are you doing here at this hour?! Aren’t you supposed to be in Rome tomorrow?’’ ‘’Yes, but y’know, I just felt like paying you a visit. Mind if I stay here for the night?’’

**_Perché_ ** **_mi andava_ ** _Because I felt like it_

He texted back when a picture of a flower bouquet lit up his screen, the picture sent by Ermal with the sentence "Not that I don't like it, but why? Did you forget when my birthday is?" He didn’t say _because I like to surprise you_ or _because I like to treat you._ He finds it hard to show his feelings, to tell someone what they mean to him. What if they don’t feel the same? What if it’s all too soon? And even though he’s head over heels, and he knows Ermal pretty much feels the same way, it’s a big step in their relationship.

**_Perché mi andava_** _,_ such an easy thing to say when you don’t know how or what to reply. When you don’t want to reveal your true feelings, or appear fragile when you want to look strong. When you’re scared to tell the truth, or afraid to scare the other person off. To be honest, it became such normal thing to say. The words would leave his mouth before he could think of a proper answer. He used to say it to leave something without a fuss, when he didn’t want to talk or explain why he acted a certain way or did a certain thing. It became a meaningless sentence, a set of words to spit out whenever _he felt like it_. But only recently he realised that it’s such a shitty thing to say. Most of the time it’s not even true, often it was a lie. Just a little white lie to ease the pain. But nowadays the pain has gone, his body is not tired anymore, it’s full of energy and happiness. So why still say it? 

**_Perché ti amo_ ** _Because I love you_

‘’What are you doing?’’ Ermal asked when he entered the kitchen, seeing Fabrizio busy stirring the pans and cutting vegetables. ‘’It’s for you, your favourite pasta.’’ The man hung his head above the steaming pan and took in the smell of fresh tomato sauce. The smile on his face said a lot, but the glance towards the older man said it all. ‘’Why? Wait let me guess. Because you felt like it?’’ He asked with a raised brow.

‘’No, I just want to treat my boyfriend because I love him.’’


End file.
